


Moon Like You

by yugsjae (defsweetheart)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, barista!bammie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/yugsjae
Summary: “You found me someone in the old grandma cafe you go to? That sounds promising,” Youngjae replied back in sarcasm, “How old is he? 50?”Youngjae's mom hooks him up with a local barista, much to her son's dismay. However, said barista eventually captures the heart of Melon-charting Ars, and their little adventure started in the end.





	Moon Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mymoonbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymoonbby/gifts).



“Youngjae, I found you someone to marry.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

“Yeah, he works at the cafe I go to, you know, with Aunties Lim, Park and Kim,” Mrs Choi stated simply.

 

“You found me  _someone_ in the old grandma cafe you go to? That sounds promising,” Youngjae replied back in sarcasm, “How old is he? 50?”

 

“Choi Youngjae, don’t be rude to your mom. He’s younger than you, 23. And he’s  _Thai_.”

 

“And he knows how to speak Korean?”

 

“Yes, Youngjae. How do you think I speak to him? He knows 3 languages, maybe you can rub off him and learn more too! Learn how to make Pad Thai, Tom Yum Koong, B-”

 

“Mom. No. I’m busy, I have a comeback coming soon, you know that.”

 

“Not for another month! Come on, come back home for the weekend and meet him! It’s an order.”

 

_Sigh, here we go._

-

 

“Bambam!” Mrs Choi came in on a bright Tuesday morning for her routine brunch with her 3 other friends.

 

“Good morning, Mrs Choi. Your usual?”

 

“Yes!” She replied happily, like she always does, but continued, “I want you to meet my son.”

 

“Your son? What’s his name?”

 

“I’ll give you his number so you can find out yourself!” She shoved a piece of paper his way when Bambam puts down her cup of black coffee.

 

“O-oh okay?” He gently places the paper in his apron pocket.

 

“Call him, okay? He’ll be waiting!”

 

[ **82-1245-5643** ]

 

Hi, is this Mrs Choi’s son?

 

[ **Youngjae** ]

 

Uh, who’s this?

 

[ **82-1245-5643** ]

 

 _Bambam_ , uh… Mrs Choi asked me to contact you?

 

‘Oh God, what did Mom do?’ Youngjae thought.

 

[ **Youngjae** ]

 

Mom, who’s Bambam?

 

[ **Mom** ]

 

Oh, Bambam! That’s the guy I want you to meet.

 

[ **Youngjae** ]

 

_Mom._

 

[ **Youngjae** ]

 

Oh, hello.

 

[ **82-1245-5643** ]

 

Hi.... I’m assuming you didn’t know about me?

 

[ **Youngjae** ]

 

What makes you think that?

 

[ **82-1245-5643** ]

 

You took awhile to text back…

Sorry, that came out wrong.

 

[ **82-4543-4958** ]

 

It was just 10 minutes. I’m busy.

 

[ **82-1245-5643** ]

 

Oh. I’m sorry to disturb you then.

 

_Read 22:11pm_

 

 -

“Baby, you’re zoning out," Bambam snapped his fingers infront of his boyfriend's face.

 

“Sorry, just thinking about how we met.”

 

“When you shunned me off?” Bambam rolled his eyes, getting up to go to the bathroom, but Youngjae took it as something else.

 

“Don’t be upset, Bammie,” the older whined.

 

“If I say I’m upset, will you cook me breakfast tomorrow?”

 

“So, you’re not upset?”

 

“Depends, will I get breakfast tomorrow?”

 

“If you’re upset.”

 

“Then, I’m upset.” Bambam stuck his tongue out, scurrying to the bathroom just in case his boyfriend takes revenge with tickles.

 

 

“Youngjae, you’re home!” His mom cheered.

 

“You know I’m coming home, Mom. We’ve been texting for the past 2 hours train ride here.” Youngjae sighed, putting down his luggage and backpack.

 

“I know! I have someone I want you to meet here for dinner, come on!” The singer was pulled in into his childhood home, towards the dining room and there stood a lanky, tanned guy, with professionally-done-like hair.

 

“Youngjae! Meet Bambam. Bambam, this is my son, Youngjae. But I'm sure you both know each other!" She winked.

 

” _Annyeonghaseyo_ ,” Bambam greeted him in accented Korean, bowing his head then continuing looking down.

 

“Ah Bambam-ah~ No need to be shy!” His mom cooed, “Youngjae, go introduce yourself. Your dad and I will prepare dinner now.” She walked away.

 

“Hi… I’m Youngjae.”

 

“Hello.”

 

Silence enveloped between the two.

 

“You, uh, work at the cafe?” Youngjae attempted to start the conversation.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Cool.”

 

There was another round of silence again, before Bambam spoke up, “What do you do?”

 

“I, um, I’m a singer.”

 

“Oh… that’s nice. I would like to hear your songs…  _if you want to share it of course!_ ” Bambam slightly panicked at the end, realising the fact that they’ve  _just_ met and the other may not be comfortable with his request.

 

“Oh yeah, I have them on Melon and Spotify; it’s under the name  **Ars**.”

 

Bambam’s eyes widened, “W-wait… you’re THE Ars?!”

 

“Yeah?” The older confused.

 

‘Shut up! My friends  ** _love_** you! They rave about you all the time, but I haven’t gotten into listening your songs…” He ended awkwardly.

 

“That’s alright. But could you do me a favour though? Don’t tell your friends you’ve met me… I-uh, don’t want the attention.”

 

“Yes, of course. Privacy, got it.”

 

“Kids! Dinner’s ready!” Youngjae’s dad called, and the both of them prayed internally that he had just saved them from more awkward silences.

 

~

 

The cafe’s bells rang, signalling a new customer coming in. Bambam looked up, routinely greeting said customer when he realised, “Oh, Youngjae, you’re here. Your mother just left.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Just came here for some coffee.”

 

“Oh, what would you like?” Bambam clumsily took out his order chit to take it down, evidently nervous by the other’s presence, always. He thought Youngjae was cold, heck,  ** _is_** , from the moment Bambam attempted to text him (out of the pressure by his friends, unfortunately), and the very awkward dinner he had with the Chois. It really did NOT help that Bambam was quiet and timid too.

 

“Just an iced Americano.”

 

“Anything else? To eat? W-we uh, have hazelnut-”

 

“No,” Youngjae shook him off, getting his phone out to text.

 

 **_Rude_ ** **.**

 

“Okay.” Bambam scurries out of Youngjae’s sight, and asked Yugyeom to make his drink and deliver it to him.

 

“Why not you?” Yugyeom asked.

 

“He scares me.”

 

“Huh? You know him?”

 

“Yeah, he’s Mrs Choi’s son.”

 

Yugyeom gasped and exclaimed, “The one she’s trying to hook you up with?!”

 

The Thai shushed him, “Not so loud. You’re not soft, you know that right?”

 

The younger giggled, nodded his head and with a sly smile on his face and goes to Youngjae’s table,  _without_ the cup of coffee.

 

“Bambam, will you serve this young, kind man his Americano?” Yugyeom shouted over to the counters, where the other retreated.

 

_I will kill Yugyeom._

 

 

“I still can’t believe you were scared of me,” Youngjae commented, eating the food that  _he_ made for the both of them the next morning, as promised.

 

“YOU WERE SCARY!!!” Bambam exasperated, “You shut me off, then reply curtly to everything I say. You never smiled.”

 

“And  _now,_  we’re married.”

 

“ _Now_ , we’re married,” Bambam smiled, the both of them leaning towards each other, giving themselves a maple-syrup-tasting kiss, “And my husband’s a Daesang winner.”

 

Youngjae ‘otter-smiled’. Bambam named his smile when he realises the resemblance between his husband and an otter.

 

“And my husband is an aspiring designer. It’s all good for us, love.”

 

“Yeah, this was all worth it.” Bambam smiles back.

 

-

 

**mes #TeamPinky @OH_mes**

 

_[Breaking] Youngjae ‘Ars’ reportedly dating a non-celebrity. Dispatch has revealed their January 1, 2019 Couple._

_http://entertain.naver.com/read%/youngjae029%_

 

**bat @honeyjaeeee**

 

_aw hell fuckin YEAAAAA JAE IS DATING SOMEONE!!!! FINALLY SOME GOOD fucking food !!!!!_

 

**jjstressing @grandpajy**

 

_Youngjae’s dating !!!!!! MY BABY!!!!!_

 

**cel @yugbammr**

 

_me: :(_

_Dispatch: youngjae’s dating!!!!!!!_

_me: :D_

 

**WANG ARS @skzarsjiaer**

 

_IT’S WE SUPPORT OUR IDOLS DATING HOURS !!!!!!!_

 

**“ @lonelyjan**

 

_UGH what’s with idols and dating nowadays…… jenkai and now ars and whoever??? ugh_

 

**Ars <3 @ars4eva**

 

_I hope the news about Jae dating isn’t true :/_

 

**cel @yugbammr**

 

_SOME OF YOU JUST WANT UR OPPARS TO YOURSELF AND IT SHOWS!!!!!!_

 

**dee @blissjaebeom**

 

_MY BABY GETTING ****** **** !!!_

 

“Did you see these?” Changwon asked.

 

“Yes, I did.”

 

“I’ll have a talk with the agency and see what they say.” His manager walked away, and Youngjae was left to mope in sadness.

 

He wasn’t  _sad_ that he got  _exposed_ , he was sad because he left Bambam in Mokpo upset over a petty argument that they had, and he hasn’t spoken to him for 2 days ago. He wanted to be there with him, because getting exposed by the public like this, especially if one of you were an Idol, was possibly the worst way possible. Neither of them were out, he didn’t care about himself, but he deeply worried for the younger.

 

**[Youngjae]**

 

Did you see what happened?

 

**[Bambam]**

 

Yes.

 

**[Youngjae]**

 

How are you feeling?

 

**[Bambam]**

 

Like I could puke an elephant. 

Scratch that, I already did.

 

**[Youngjae]**

 

I’m coming home.

 

**[Bambam]**

 

Don’t. The media will follow you anywhere, and I don’t want it to lead to me. I haven’t even come out to Mom yet.

 

**[Youngjae]**

 

Bambam, I’m sorry.

 

**[Bambam]**

 

What for?

 

**[Youngjae]**

 

This, all this media exposure.

 

**[Bambam]**

 

Not your fault. I knew dating you came with this ‘extra’ stuff.

 

**[Youngjae]**

 

But I don’t think that’s what I should really apologise for, isn’t it?

 

**[Bambam]**

 

No.

 

Youngjae sighed, really, the fight was mostly Youngjae’s fault. They’ve been dating for 5 months. Youngjae coming into Mokpo everytime he could take off, which was once in 2 weeks, and he was bugged by the fact that the younger was very ‘ _chill_ ’ about it.

 

_“Do you not care about me?!” He shouted at the other._

 

_“I do! It’s your job, I understand that you’re away most of the time. Why are you getting so angry?” Bambam fought back._

 

_“Because you seem like you do not care about me! Everyone doesn’t care about me!”_

 

_“You’re channeling your anger from something else towards me and it shows. What’s wrong?” Bambam worried._

 

_“Nothing’s wrong! You just don’t care about me as much as I do you!”_

 

_“Youngjae -”_

 

_“No, I’m out. I need to cool down.”_

 

Youngjae quickly dialled the younger on his phone, and within 2 rings, it was answered.

 

“Bammie, I’m sorry. I was out of line and just plain ridiculous. I can’t believe I scolded you for something that’s based off my insecurities. I had a hard week, but I shouldn’t have brought the negative energy to our very short time spent together,” Youngjae rambled on.

 

“Well then. I surely didn’t expect that.”

 

“Bammie, I’m sorry I took it out on you and took advantage of you like that. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

“Jae…" Bambam sighed, "I forgive you. Just don’t do things like that again, okay?”

 

“I promise, I promise. I’m sorry,” Youngjae sobbed.

 

“Don’t cry.”

 

“I’m happy, that’s all.”

 

“What did your agency say about the scandal?”

 

“They haven’t got back to me yet. I’m glad they didn't manage to get your information at all.”

 

“B-but, they will soon, right? I mean… it’s so easy to get information out there fast.”

 

“Yeah… I thought that too.”

 

“I-I need to come out to my mom. Before my name gets released.”

 

“Okay, Bammie. I’m sorry.”

 

“ _This_ , isn’t your fault. We’ll get through it together, I promise.”

 

“ ** _Together_**.”

 

 

“Appa!” A little voice was heard outside the room just as Youngjae was waking up. “Appa! Appa! Appa!” The said little voice’s body was felt jumping on the bed, and Youngjae pretended to be asleep before getting back up suddenly, grabbing the little girl and tickling her.

 

“No! Stop!!” The little girl giggled, before Youngjae stopped and carried her out of bed.

 

“What is my little girl doing so early in the morning?”

 

“‘M helping Papa! Cook breakfast,” she cutely replied.

 

“Aigoo~ Why are you so cute?”

 

“I know I am, thank you honey,” Bambam greeted once he heard the footsteps coming into the dining hall.

 

“I’m talking to Elkie, Bammie.”

 

“E’kie cute!” The little girl squealed, making her parents coo at her before settling her down to eat breakfast.

 

“What are you both doing today?” Youngjae asked, bummed that on Bambam’s off day, he had to  _work_.

 

“Baby, why don’t you tell Appa what we’re going to do today?” Bambam directed the question to Elkie.

 

“We’re going to ‘Otte Worl’! With Uncle JB, N’ongie and Suu’hee unnie!” She exclaimed.

 

“Wow! Sounds like an exciting day!”

 

“Yes, E’kie excited, Appa!”

 

“Ah~ You’re really very adorable, sweetheart.”

 

“Do you think Elkie will enjoy Lotte?” Bambam asked as he washed his mug in the sink.

 

“She might not be able to go on a lot of rides, but I’m sure she’ll be excited nonetheless.”

 

“Yeah, she’s only 4. Just get her loads of food then. Not toys though. God knows we have too many toys for her, and she still goes to her room and read.”

 

“Agreed, she might as well be JJP’s child.”

 

Youngjae chuckled, “I’m glad she’s ours though, she’s literally the cutest little girl in the world.”

 

“Yeah, I can’t imagine having anyone else but her." Bambam turned towards the older, "I love you, I really do.”

 

“Getting cheesy, are we? I love you more.” They kissed before getting interrupted by the loud screaming of “PAPA THEY ‘R HERE!”

 

Youngjae chuckled, “Have fun and stay safe, baby.”

 

 

“Hyung, Jae isn’t answering his texts. I’m worried, he usually answers his texts, at least,” Bambam cried ( _well, almost_ ).

 

“Maybe he’s busy, Bam. I’m sure he’s fine,” Jinyoung assured, “Hey, wanna get some churros for ourselves since JB has the kids?”

 

“Yeah sure, I should try calling Youngjae one mor-”

 

Bambam couldn’t continue when the indoor theme park suddenly blacked out. People started panicking all around, and the Thai couldn’t help but worry for the children.

 

“Oh my god Elkie’s on a ride! What if she’s stuck?!” Bambam panicked.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have switched off the lights for a special event. All rides will work as per normal,” the intercom sounded.

 

“Huh?”

 

Before Bambam can question it further, a soft melody started blaring nearby and oh, if he couldn’t recognize it-

 

“Oh my God, it’s the song Jae wrote for me.”

 

Okay, he does recognize it. And when the voice started singing, he knew for sure, he’s gone.

 

 _따뜻한_   _듯_   _널_   _닮은_   _것_   _같아_

 _날_   _보며_   _웃는_   _것_   _같아_   _또_

 _니가_   _나를_   _볼_   _땐_   _같이_   _내가_   _너를_   _보네_

 _수줍은_   _미소를_   _지으며_

 _난_   _지금도_   _너만_   _기다려_

 _내일도_   _너만_   _기대해_ _oh yeah_

 

First came the two little girls, dressed in little pink dresses with small bouquet of flowers on hand. They walked towards Bambam and Jinyoung, giving both bouquets to the former.

 

“Papa! I love you, Papa,” Elkie hugged around her father's legs as far as her little arms could, and Bambam cooed at her in return.

 

“I love you too, honey.” Still as confused as ever, Bambam looked at Jinyoung, only to see him bow out and walk away from him with Seunghee in his arms.

 

Second came the person behind the amazing voice and song, he was in a sharp blue velvet suit and strumming the guitar to the song. He skipped the entire 2nd verse, and Bambam is secretly glad when he realises everyone surrounding them were looking at him.

 

Third, as the song ended, Youngjae removed the guitar, got down on one knee, took out a red velvet box. And proposed.

 

Finally, Bambam said  _yes_.

 

 

**Soompi @soompi**

 

_JYP Entertainment confirms Choi Youngjae (Ars) is dating a non-celebrity._

_soompi.com/article3330917_

 

“It’s out.”

 

“Yeah it is. Now, I really need to tell my mom,” Bambam sighed.

 

“I’ll be here for you, you know that.” Youngjae side-hugged the younger, kissing his head as the younger laid his head on his shoulder.

 

“I-I don’t even know what to say. ‘Hi Mom, I’m gay. I need to tell you because the guy I’m dating - but isn’t my boyfriend - is a celebrity and I should tell you this before Dispatch comes over!’” Bambam groaned.

 

“Wait… we’re not _boyfriends_?”

 

“Seriously? Jae, don’t be ridiculous, I’m not joking around.”

 

“No, no. I’m sorry. You can always introduce me, you know? As the guy you’re dating. I don’t mind.”

 

“No, we’re not even together, it’s a bad idea.”

 

“We can be? Boyfriends? I know it’s not the best timing but, would it feel better for you if you introduced me as your boyfriend?”

 

“But we’re not  _boyfriends_ , Youngjae. And I don’t want us to be boyfriends for the sake of me coming out.”

 

Youngjae inhaled, Bambam didn’t get it, “Bambam, I mean… I’ve been wanting to ask you to be my  _official_  boyfriend for a while now, I was going to… then we fought. And I didn’t ask. I’m sorry.”

 

“Wait… you want to be my boyfriend?” Bambam was bewildered. 

 

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I want to?”

 

“I can give you 99 reasons why you wouldn’t.”

 

“Well… I can give you 100 reasons why I would.”

 

Bambam knew he found his soulmate.

 

~

 

Bambam sighed. Today was not a good day, from the second he woke up. One of his cats,  ~~King~~ , had managed to get into their treats drawer and took out most of it overnight. It was messy, and not only that, ants managed to accumulate the past few hours. It took him 2 hours to clean everything, before realising he had only 10 minutes to get ready for work before he’s late.

 

He was 15 minutes late to work. Thank goodness his manager was nice enough, Bambam was never late, so it must’ve been something important that happened. The crowd started coming in right when he inserted his punch card, so it was straight to making 5 cups of macchiato at once.

 

4 screw-ups and a lunch break later,  _he_ had to come in. Bambam had been realising the other has come in every weekend he’s in town, ordering the exact same thing - one cup of iced Americano - and Bambam  _always_  had to deliver it. He knows he would not get more than a ‘Thanks’ and exact change, but it’d be nice to have a proper conversation, he guesses. All he does is just sit in the café for about an hour and so, then leaves.

 

“He’s looking at you  _again_ , Bambam,” Yugyeom slyly pointed out.

 

“Because he’s annoyed at  _my_  face.”

 

“If he was, he’d go to the other 37 cafes in Mokpo. Don’t be stupid, he  **likes**  you, dumbass.”

 

“Hey! I’m your hyung, don’t talk to me that way,” Bambam argued, before walking towards one of the tables to clear up after customers.

 

“Bambam,” he heard a whisper, looking around to see who had called for him.

 

It was Youngjae.

 

Bambam internally prepared for the worst, all he could get from the older honestly, and put on his fake-customer-service-voice, “Yes, Sir?”

 

“When does your shift end?”

 

“In 3 hours, why?”

 

“You don’t have plans after, right?”

 

“Uh… no?”

 

“Okay, I’ll get another iced Americano then.”

 

“Oh uh, okay. Be right back.”

 

Needless to say, Bambam was very confused.

 

**Especially during the most awkward first date (and his last first date _ever_ ) he’s been on, 3.5 hours later.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay!!!! i just realised my fic title and the person i'm gifting it to has the word 'moon' in it!! that was totally coincidental <3
> 
> hope you've enjoyed!!


End file.
